Of Megabats and Reporters
by Another Girl Grasping
Summary: After a scathing article from Rita, Bellatrix asks her sister for permission to teach her a lesson in the Manor.  Megabats and hilarity ensue.  A challenge from a friend.  Bella/Rita hints of Bella/Narcisaa. Rated M for smut, of course!


Of Megabats and Reporters

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings, they are the property of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is a story prompet by a challenge issued by my good friend Greeneleka. The terms of the challenge were as follows: The story had to be written in the third person, the story had to contain the line "Bloody hell Bella... you really are quite the fruit bat connoisseur." and I was allowed to write as much smut as I wanted, provided I abstained from using the words; wet, moan, touch and fingers. I find it very amusing, I hope all of you guys will too. Love to Greeneleka.

* * *

"Cissy, she cannot simply be permitted to write whatever she pleases, absent of consequence. I am Bellatrix Lestrange, there is a certain reputation that precedes the name. Allowing that... batshit crazy, fruitcake of a 'reporter'-" She spat the word out with disdain. "- to write such unflattering, slanderous things about me and get away with it would surely do damage to that reputation." Bellatrix finally concluded. She hated to have to ask her sister for anything, but she was living in her house. Narcissa raised a perfect eyebrow at her eldest sister. Her expression almost frigid enough to cool her sister's raging fire.

"What is it with you and equating all things with bats and fruit? I do not understand." Narcissa said smoothly. "Does it have to do with that fruit bat mother refused to let you keep when we were children? I swear to Merlin the words 'bat' and 'fruit' cross your lips at least thrice a day." Narcissa never looked up to see Bellatrix's onyx eyes narrow at her, choosing instead to examine her fingernails with unwarranted fascination.

"I thought I told you I'd hex you the next time you brought Roger up in conversation." Bellatrix threatened, idly. The only response she received was a smirk and a look that dared her to do so whilst asking Narcissa for something. The ebony-haired witch wisely chose to drop it. "Anyway, Cissy, they aren't called fruit bats. They are called Megabats. Roger would have made a lovely familiar. I would have kept him in the richest, juices fruits. Do you know that Megabats do not eat the flesh of a fruit? They only drink the nectar, leaving behind a husk of what once was vital and plump." Bella's enthusiasm for this particular flying rodent amused Narcissa.

"Sounds much like you." She said coldly, referring to the Longbottoms. Onyx eyes flashed malevolently at icy blues. While Bellatrix was not sorry for what she had done, she did not like to be reminded of the moments in which she lost control. The Longbottoms were the most obvious instance of such. She hadn't intended for that to go as far as it did. Narcissa noted the melancholy in her sister over the long ago error and decided to try and lighten the mood. "Bloody hell Bella... you really are quite the fruit bat connoisseur." She told Bella and saw her eyes light back up with glee at the recognition for her Megabat expertise. "You may take your revenge upon the fruitcake in the Manor. But should you leave a mess behind, so help me, I will see to it personally that you never get to suck another fruit dry again... not even me." Narcissa said, smiling. Bella smiled back.

"Well I can't let that happen now can I?" She quipped, sliding a hand up her sister's skirts. The warmth and moisture she found there almost deterred her from her task. She toyed with her sister's folds for a few minutes, working a flush into Narcissa's cheeks before pulling away. Narcissa growled at the contact being taken from her, but knew there was no convincing her sister to give it back. Bella was on a mission.

Rita was feeling rather pleased with herself. Her article on Bellatix Lestrange's history and escape from Azkaban was well received and had frightened more than a handful of witches. Fear sold papers, sold papers meant she got a bonus from the Prophet. The more fear she could stir in the public the less dick she had to suck to get the front page. It was fitting she feel a certain amount of pride for the article.

She jammed her key into the door of her flat and turned it. As she opened the door a hand clapped over her mouth and nose. She struggled with her attacker and felt certain at one point that she would overthrow the stranger when oxygen deprivation took hold of her mind, the edges of her vision blurred, and she fell limply in the arms of her attacker.

She woke about an hour later in a bed she did not recognize. Satin sheets that would have been luxurious if they weren't a tacky black. Rita rolled her eyes at the cliché. Her arms were bound to the bedposts, but her legs were free. She crossed them in false modesty, she was wearing a skirt after all. She could feel fear trying to rise in her chest, but pushed it down. Fear was a tool to control people, she would not be controlled.

"Is anyone there?" She called out obnoxiously. "Or am I just here for a nap?" Rita didn't have all day to lay around and play prisoner to some deluded fan, or someone who didn't like what she wrote. Who gave a fuck? This was an extreme step to take over an article, but she would let them play, maybe end up sucking some dick today anyway, nothing is free. Front page without any cock sliding down her throat was too much to ask for it seemed.

The door burst open. She was not anticipating Bellatrix Lestrange to be her captor. It made sense though, she had written some rather nasty things about the woman in that last article. No cock after all, it made no difference, she could eat the woman raw if that was what it would take to get back to her flat. She just wanted to fill her tub with hot water, settle in with a book and a glass of wine. She deserved as much for her success. It was her mouth that got her into trouble, it was her mouth that would get her out of it.

"Name your price." She said. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at the woman before her. Her eyes roved over the curvacious form on the black bedding. Her eyes looked hungry. Rita flashed her a sensuous smile and slowly uncrossed her legs, spreading them as wide as her skirt would allow.

Bella was taken aback by the woman's forward behaviour. "Not only a media whore, I see." She said. Rita's eyes flashed in indignation and she snapped her legs shut again. "Now, you could have left them open Rita. I quite enjoy a compliant whore." Bella chuckled, the sound was a mere shadow of her famed cackle.

"Whatever it is that you want, just take it. I offer it freely shoukd you agree to let me leave this place when you've had your to." The businesslike way she said it made Bella want to slap her. Control, she always wanted control.

"I name the terms." She demanded. The blonde reporter nodded. Negotiating her freedom was not what she had hoped for today. "You will not say no to anything I tell you to do." Rita nodded her agreement. "You will not let your foolish pride hinder my pleasure." Rita hesitantly agreed to that point, not liking the idea of lowering herself. "Finally; you will not write anymore about me or my family." At this demand Rita balked. It was censorship! It was illegal... it was going to save her life. After much protest, during which Bella twirled her wand in her hand, ignoring Rita, the terms were finally agreed upon.

"Divesto." Bella muttered with a flick of her wand. Rita's skin pricked up into gooseflesh as soon as she was exposed to the cool air in the room. She was aware of how high her breasts were pulled by the position of her arms and delighted a bit in how Bellatrix's eyes took them in. She could feel her nipples pulling taut from the cold and it didn't take long for her to begin desiring Bella's hot mouth on her. The woman was beautiful in a crazed sort if way. Rita often found the depraved to be great bed partners. She hoped today would not be the exception.

Bella watched as Rita's body began to move. Her back arched softly on its own in anticipation of that first contact. Unconsciously Rita was thrusting her chest higher in the air. She wanted to be fucked. She wanted Bella's rage. She would get it, but first Bella would let Rita stew in her own desire.

What was she waiting for? Rita wondered. She spread her legs slightly wider, she knew her arousal was glistening there, the wait was making her sex weep. Was she going to have to beg? She wouldn't... she remembered the order not to allow her pride to get in the way. "Please Bellatrix." A fire sparked in her captor's eye. This was what she wanted.

"More." Was the only reply. Rita took in a deep breath.

"Please, I need you inside me." She said. Bella groaned. Rita rolled her hips toward the woman. She moved up the bed toward Rita's hungry opening.

"How do you want it Rita? Soft and slow?" She asked, tracing a digit up and down Rita's slit. Rita arched into the contact and mewled. "Or hard and fast perhaps?" Bella increased the pressure and centered it on Rita's clit, causing the woman to gasp and call out her name.

"Mmm, the reporter likes it rough does she?" Bells laughed. She brought her lips to Rita's breasts, alternating between each. Whenever Rita felt accustomed to one pace, Bella changed it to another. It didn't take long for Rita to begin begging again.

"Please..." She crooned. Bella smirked wickedly.

"Do you deserve it?" Bella asked. This stopped Rita up. How to answer that question? Did she deserve punishment for what she wrote? Perhaps the answer was yes. Or did she not deserve the satisfaction having Bella inside her would bring, making it a no? Rita decided that was the safest bet. It lowered her, which would please Bella.

"No, I don't." Rita said. Bella raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise.

"No?" Rita shook her head, sticking with her answer. "Mmm, that's right, you don't deserve pleasure. You're lucky that what pleases me will also be enjoyable for you." She said and slid into Rita smoothly. Rita cried out as her wanting flesh gave way to Bella's hand. Bella was not being kind, she pumped into Rita like a well-oiled piston. Rita's generous hips rolled, her back arched and she cried out as Bella added pressure to her clit.

Bella was growling as the woman took her. First two, then three, four and a moist, smacking sound filled the room as Bella's palm slapped against Rita with every thrust. It was hard and bruising and Rita took everything that Bella gave her.

"Such a good whore..." Bella felt the first spasm of Rita's walls closing around her hand. She smiled wickedly and bent to flick Rita's clit with her tongue. Another spasm. Spurred on, Bella lapped at Rita's wanting flesh. Rita's orgasm crashed like waves, her hips bucking unchecked, she soaked Bella's digits again and again. Bella pulled out and wiped Rita's juices over her own lips, giving her a sharp taste of herself.

Bella released the bonds holding the reporter down. She bent to pick up the clothes she charmed off of the woman earlier and tossed them at her. "Get out." She demanded. Rita looked slapped.

"Don't you want me to return the favor?" She asked slyly. Bella cackled.

"When you deserve it." Bella answered and walked out, lessings the naked reported stunned and wondering how to earn that gift.

Narcissa stared at her sister. She had to be kidding. "Is that a fruit bat?" She asked. Bella pet the small creatures head gently and cooed to it.

"No, its a Megabat." Bella said mockingly. Narcissa just shook her head and motioned to the copy of the Prophet in front of her.

"This article portrays you in a rather favorable light Bella." She said. "What did you do to that woman?" Bella's eyes widened.

"Why would you automatically think I did something to her? Do you even consider that I may have had a conversation with why it was not very polite to write that first article?" Bella asked, eyes wide with false innocence.

"... No."

"And why not?"

"You're a Megabat." Narcissa explained and Bella laughed, petting her new familiar Roger II and feeding him a plum.

* * *

Hit that button. Tell me how you love it!


End file.
